


I'm The Bad Guy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Peter is manipulative, even tho tony and pepper are dating, mj is thirsty, no in fic pepperony tho, peter hurts people emotionaly, peter is v bad in this fic, tony is a cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Song Fic (Bad Guy by Billie Eilish) With dark!Peter. Peter is 15, so underage. He’s also manipulative to the extreme. Bad Guy Peter indeed.





	I'm The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I'm The Bad Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907890) by [geek1girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geek1girl/pseuds/geek1girl)



> (I would recommend listening to it before reading, but it isn’t necessary.)  
> Bold = lyrics  
> bold and italics = lyrics in the story  
> italics = thoughts

Peter sobs and holds onto Tony’s shirt, bleeding onto his shirt. “I’m s-sorry Mr. Stark! I j-just wanted to help.”

**White shirt now red, my bloody nose**

Tony coos. “It’s okay, you’re okay. You took on all 12 of them by yourself…”

Peter pulls away, pulling Tony’s hand closer with him. “W-will you take me h-home?”

Tony smiles and nods, walking Peter to the penthouse. He helps set Peter up in the spare bedroom, showing him where everything else, and assuring him that he and Pepper will be right down the hall. 

Peter holds his hand, already having locked the door when Tony went to show him the attached bathroom. “Wait, Mr. Stark… Would you…” He pulls Tony to the bed. “Just for tonight? I-I’m scared.”

Tony sighs and pulls out his phone. He texts Pepper that he’s doing business stuff and won’t be home tonight. “Alright. You go clean up, I’ll get you pjs and stuff.”

~

Peter pulls Tony to his bed yet again, the third night in a row. He hasn’t tried anything yet, he’s only made Tony sleep in the bed with him.

**Sleeping, you’re on your tippy toes  
Creeping around like no one knows**

“I don’t know why you feel better when I’m here. I’m not exactly a good person to trust, or to protect you…”

“ ** _Think you’re so criminal_**.” Peter says into Tony’s ear. “You wanna be a real criminal?”

Tony’s voice hitches, and he looks at Peter, eyes wide. “What-”

Peter kisses him, climbing onto his lap and grinding their hips. 

Tony groans and pulls away. “Peter you’re 15, you can’t-”

Peter crawls down the bed and kisses Tony’s cock through his boxers. “I want you, though. And Pepper doesn’t need to know.”

Tony blushes and closes his eyes. 

~

**Bruises, on both my knees for you**

Peter moans as he sucks Tony off in his lab, doing one hell of a job, if Tony’s reactions are anything to go by.

Peter pulls off and licks the cum off his lips that he didn’t manage to swallow the first. 

Tony looks away. “You should leave.”

Peter frowns. “ ** _Don’t say thank you or please_** …”

Tony huffs. “You should leave. And never come back.”

Peter smirks and crawls into Tony’s lap, kissing at his neck. “ ** _I do what I want when I’m wanting to_**.” He leaves a large hickey. Pepper will definitely see. 

Tony pushes him off. “Go suck someone else off. Leave me alone.”

Peter smirks. “Alright.”

**My soul? So cynical**

~

“ ** _So you’re a tough guy_**?” Peter asks, circling Steve Rogers in the kitchen. He knows Tony will be here any moment. 

Steve blushes. “I mean, I suppose. And you’re a-”

“ _ **Like it really rough guy**_.” Peter bites his lip, batting his eye lashes at Steve.

Steve blushes pink, eyes clouding in lust. “ _ **Just can’t get enough guy**_?” 

 _ **Chest always so puffed guy**_ , Peter thinks. Perfect.

Steve pushes Peter against the wall, breathing heavily.

“Rogers, back down. He isn’t old enough.”

Steve jumps back like he’s been burned, looking at Tony with wide eyes. “I-I uh-”

Tony grabs Peter’s wrist and drags him to the lab, not waiting for Steve to finish.

~

“What the hell is your deal?” Tony growls.

“You told me to find someone else’s cock to suck.” Peter mewls and curls his toes. “Right there Mr. Stark, so good!”

“You’re horrible. How did you do this to me?”

“ ** _I’m that bad type, Make your mama sad type_**.” Peter winks at him. “When was the last time you fucked Pepper?”

Tony blushes and fucks Peter faster. “Months…”

“ ** _Make your girlfriend mad tight_** , fuck this ass instead.” _God, he’s too easy_.

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do to get my cock?”

 ** _Might seduce your dad type…_** Peter moans and cums all over his chest. **_“I’m the bad guy_** ,” 

“Duh.” Tony groans and finishes inside.

**I’m the bad guy.**

~

“ ** _I like it when you take control_**.” Peter moans as Tony fucks into him roughly. “ ** _Even if you know that you don’t own me, I’ll let you play the role._** ”

“Shut up, bitch.” Tony growls.

“ ** _I’ll be your animal_**.” Peter gasps as Tony slaps him across the face. Even though his face hurts now, he counts it as a victory. He loves pissing Tony off past his breaking point. 

“I said to fucking shut up.” Tony goes faster and harder.

“When was the last time you fucked Pepper?”

“When was the first time you sucked my cock?”

Peter smirks happily. 

~

MJ sighs. “You’re being horrible to him, you know.”

“ ** _My mommy likes to sing along with me_**.” He says without looking up from his homework. 

“I’m not your mommy, creep.”

 ** _But she won’t sing this song. If she reads all the lyrics, she’ll pity the men I know_**.

“Don’t pity him. He’s the one cheating on his girlfriend. He would have done that with or without me.”

MJ looks to her own home work at that. “What makes you think you’re special?”

Peter looks up and smirks. “I know I’m not.”

“So, what?  ** _So you’re a tough guy, like it really rough guy, just can’t get enough guy, chest always so puffed guy_**? When did you become a homewrecking whore?”

“ ** _I’m that bad type_**.” Peter smirks at her, standing and walking closer to her. “ ** _Make your mama sad type, make your girlfriend mad tight, might seduce your dad type_**.” He lifts her chin to look at him. “ _ **I’m the bad guy, duh**_.”

MJ inhales sharply, looking at Peter’s lips.

Peter connects their lips, cupping her cheeks. “You wanna see how bad I can be?”

**I’m the bad guy, duh.**

~

“You’re such a worthless whore. You’ll really go fuck anyone and anything that moves, won’t you?”

Peter smirks. “You found her hickey’s then. How does Pepper react when she sees yours? Know you haven’t fucked her in months?”

**I’m only good at being bad, bad**

Tony goes over, choking him. “You don’t know when to shut up.” He growls.

Peter smirks, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “ ** _I like when you get mad_**.”

Tony fucks him so hard, Peter can’t walk for an hour. Which he supposes would have been longer without his powers. 

“ ** _I guess I’m pretty glad that you’re alone._** ” Tony groans in his ear. “I’m not as bad as you. I don’t want to hurt anyone but you.

Peter smirks, blowing Tony a kiss. “Tell Pepper I said hi.”

~

“Pepper knows.” He says hurriedly. 

Peter smirks happily, turning to him. “And?”

“And she hasn’t said anything about it to me. I think she’s scared.”

Peter giggles happily, eyes darker. “ ** _You said she’s scared of me? I mean, I don’t see what she sees. But maybe it’s ‘cause I’m wearing your cologne_**.”

Tony growls. “Leave. Leave, go fuck MJ, leave me and Pepper alone. **_I’m a bad guy_.** There, I said it.I’ve hurt her enough **.”**

Peter smirks and falls to his knees, taking Tony’s cock out. _“ **I’m a bad guy.”**_ Tony is just a weak man. Put Peter? ** _Bad guy, bad guy._**

Tony groans and pulls Peter’s hair. Peter watches as the fight drains from his eyes.

**_I’m a bad-_ **


End file.
